Dead Hope
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Tasuki has been mourning Nuriko's death, Chichiri tries to cheer him up, Nuriko watches them both and starts to plan something....not a good summary! Sorry but please read! Yaoi! Ch.1 is up!
1. Prologue

Hello all! I know I should finish my other story but....I wanted to get some feedback on this fanfic I'm thinkin' about submittin' for a contest!! It's Fushigi Yugi, there's yaoi of course, NurikoxTasuki, ChichirixTasuki. So, comments are accepted, reviews loved, flames hated! I'll post up th' prologue first so if pple like I'll work on th' first chapter and post it up later! So hope ya enjoy it!! And I really am sorry for takin' so long on Dance For me!! I decided to re-write it for you all! It'll be up soon tho!!! -- Hope ya enjoy this!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine....lost th' bid on ebay..TT  
  
Warnings/categories: yaoi, swearing, angst, humor, AUness...sort of, PWP, lime? (maybe...)  
  
Dead Hope  
  
By: Kitsuna Ri  
  
Tasuki kneeled down and set the small boquet of purple flowers on the grave. He dusted dirt off the tomb and gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Another life time and another battle.....and what do ya do?! Ya giver yer life up again!! Do ya do this ta torture me?!"  
  
He gave an empty chuckle.  
  
"Nuriko....is this a sign or somethin'? Am I really not suppsed to be with ya?"  
  
A tear ran down his cheek and he brushed it away quickly.  
  
"I told mysefl I wouldn't cry again....but...Damnit Nuriko!! Why can't I be with ya?!"  
  
He hit the ground angrily and held his head down. All the seishi had been reincarnated into another life time and were lead into another huge battle. Nuriko had given his life up to protecgt Hotohri. The emperor had been fighting, his back turned, when an enemy charged towards him. Nuriko saw the enemy and ran in the way, taking the blow. Tasuki saw it all. The scene was forever embedded into his mind, and it stung his heart so badly whenver he thought of it or when it played in his dreams. He clenched the ground, wanting the pain to just go away, and felt more tears spill down his face.  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
From a distance, Chichiri watched his friend's turmoil. His head told him to go over and consol his friend, but his heart told him no...  
  
I'll only get hurt worse...  
  
He stood there, torn between two choices, and continued to watch Tasuki in agony. He heard the sky rumble and looked up to see dark clouds moving in. He began to walk towards Tasuki quietly when he heard Tasuki saying something.  
  
"Ya told me th' night before that there is another...but who th' hell is gonna replace you?! No one can..."  
  
Chichir felt himself walk closer to Tasuki bt he seemed as though he was so far away...  
  
"Tasuki-kun..."  
  
Chichiri had whispered the bandits name softly and Tasuki looked up immediatly. As Chichiri looked at the bandits tear stained face, he felt his chest pang in saddness and misery. He spoke carefuly, making sure his voice would not crack.  
  
"Tasuki-kun, we need to go back to the inn, no da...a storm is coming this way..."  
  
Tasuki stood up quietly and began to walk off. Chichiri stared at Nuriko's grave for a moment before bowing his head in a prayer. He finished moments later and began to walk after Tasuki.  
  
"Well this just isn't gonna work..."  
  
Nuriko floated around his grave watching Tasuki and Chichiri's retreating forms.  
  
"Tasuki has such a thick skull....He's gonna get over me one way or another and end Chichiri's suffering...."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it's so short but it's only th' prologue!! Chapter one will be up soon if people like it!! So please review!! 


	2. Ch1:The Plan

Well here's chapter one! It's short too but I was trying ta think of good ideas!! Chapter two will hopefully be better!!  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
Warnings: See prologue  
  
Anywho! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Sorry for th' delay in update!!!  
  
Polynesia: Yeah...it is a tad cliché but I'm hoping I'll put in some new twists that people wont expect...anywho! Thanks for bein' a fan and hope ya keep readin'!   
  
Flighting Dreams: Umm yes...Tasuki likes Nuriko but Chichiri likes Tasuki, tho sooner or later Tasuki will like Chichiri. And I am hoping to add in some Nuriko likes Hotohori Yeah semi-au...I thought I had said that but guess I didn't Yeah I've been in a major hurry to get stuff done sorry for th' typos!! Hopefully their won't be any in this chapter...  
  
Tutseti: Yes..I love doin' that! evil insane authoress laugh hahaha jus' kiddin'. At the time I was posting it on a forum and couldn't think of what else to write Thanks for readin'! Hope ya enjoy this chapter   
  
Retarded Kitty: Thank ya very much! Glad ya enjoy it  
  
DreamFeathers: I'll update the other ones! Eventually.....''' anywho! Thanks for th' review!  
  
Ran Ishikawa: scratches head Wow I've never had someone beg on their knees well umm thank you! I hope ya enjoy this chapter   
  
Thanks all of you! And I really am sorry for being a horrible updater....  
  
Dead Hope  
  
Chapter 1: The plan  
  
For the next few weeks, Nuriko followed Tasuki and Chichiri around during their traveling. He noticed more and more how much Chichiri really cared for Tasuki and how obliviouse Tasuki was about it.  
  
'What an idiot...I'm starting to wonder why Chichiri has fallen for him...'  
  
He continued to watch them both.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki had been traveling together for about a month. They had no real destination really. Chichiri wanted to help whoever he could during his travels, and Tasuki felt that he should join him.  
  
"Neeee Chichiri are we there yet?"  
  
"No Tasuki-kun, no da, we aren't. We still have about an hour to go, no da!"  
  
"Uggh can't we take a break yet?!"  
  
Chichiri sighed. Tasuki did this all the time. He would complain and then Chichiri would give him a reason, Tasuki would pout and then Chichiri would give in.  
  
It's because his pouting face is so kawaii, no da!  
  
"No Tasuki-kun, no da, we just took one fifteen minutes ago!! We only have a little bit to go, so please stop complaining, no da..."  
  
And as predicted, Tasuki pouted.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Chichiri sighed.  
  
"Don't pout, no da..."  
  
" 'm not poutin'..."  
  
Chichiri rolled his eye and looked ahead of the road trying to not look at Tasuki. He may be in love with Tasuki, but gods he could be annoying....As he looked ahead he noticed a carriage was coming this way.  
  
"Tasuki-kun, no da, we need to get off the road, a carriage is coming..."  
  
"Will we be able to take a break?"  
  
"No Tasuki-kun, no da..."  
  
"Hmph...fine..."  
  
The two of them walked off the road and let the carriage pass by quickly.  
  
Nuriko followed them and sighed in boredom.  
  
'How boring!! Another day of traveling and nothing exciting has happened! Can't they makeout or something?! Oh wait...that's what I'm supposed to make happen...but how....'  
  
Nuriko thought for a moment until a sly grin appeared on his face.  
  
'I've got it...I'll just need a little bit of help from sunakake babba....'  
  
Nuriko disappeared from his spot near Tasuki and Chichiri and went to see Tai Yi Jun...He had the perfect plan that was sure to work...When he finally got there he was greeted by Hotohori.  
  
"And just what have you been up to?"  
  
Nuriko gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Why nothing of course!"  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
"Really Hotohori!! I just went to check up on our dear friends and now I'm here to ask Tai Yi Jun a small favor..."  
  
Hotohori stared at Nuriko and then sighed.  
  
"If you really think whatever it is will work, then I suppose you should do it...."  
  
Nuriko grinned and began walking away.  
  
"Of course it will work!"  
  
He snickered and kept walking. He looked around when he found a Nyan-Nyan bouncing around chanting.  
  
"Fix her face! Fix her face!!!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ABOMINATION!!!"  
  
Tai Yi Jun floated after the Nyan-Nyan who just giggled in glee.  
  
"Ummm Tai Yi Jun!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The old woman stopped and looked over at Nuriko.  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
Nuriko grinned.  
  
"Could you do me a favor...."  
  
TBC  
  
What is Nuriko planning?? Do I even know? Actually yes...I do...hehehe Ok yeah that's all for now!!! I have ta say goodbye ta mah koi!!! TT She's leaving me to go to New York!! Anywho! Sorry it's short! More to come later! Hope you liked it! Please review!! Later!!!! 


End file.
